Maternidade e Isabel Kabra
by FeCahill
Summary: "Esperava que em algum ponto eu fosse me sentir mais sensibilizada pelo fato de estar tão próxima de ser mãe, mas não me senti. Apenas aceitei isso como um fato trivial do que havia se tornado a minha vida desde que abandonei o sobrenome com o qual nasci. Sou esposa de Vikram Kabra, vice-líder e mãe de seu adorado herdeiro." (N/A: Contém spoilers de Day of Doom!)


Eu nunca quis ter filhos. Nunca tinha parado para pensar muito sobre o assunto, não era algo que eu tivesse em mente. Com uma carreira brilhante pela frente, talvez até assumir o posto de líder da família Vesper, não iria me preocupar com tais banalidades.

Vikram era totalmente contrário a mim nesse sentido. Não que necessariamente a liderança dos Lucian passasse apenas para o familiar de sangue mais próximo, mas era algo natural entre eles. Os Kabra já estavam com o posto havia algumas décadas, era inevitável que Vikram viesse a se tornar líder. O que, de uma certa forma, impunha a ele um papel como provedor de um herdeiro para vir depois dele.

Também nunca achei que eu mesma teria que participar de tal decisão. Mas de alguma forma que _eu não sei explicar e nem entendo plenamente_ , Vikram e eu estávamos casados e ele conquistou o posto mais alto na hierarquia do clã. Tudo o que faltava era alguém para levar a linhagem adiante e nós seríamos os responsáveis por isso.

* * *

De todas as experiências pelas quais passei – incluindo as torturas e treinamentos pelas quais qualquer candidato a Vesper tinha que passar -, a minha gravidez de Ian foi certamente uma das piores. Não apenas era aterrorizante o pensamento de um _ser humano_ crescendo dentro de meu corpo, _deformando-me, alimentando-se_ de mim, mas era extremamente desconfortável. Acordava todos os dias pensando que quem havia dito que a gravidez era um momento mágico se arrependeria de me encontrar desacompanhada.

Esperava que em algum ponto eu fosse me sentir mais sensibilizada pelo fato de estar tão próxima de ser mãe, mas não me senti. Apenas aceitei isso como um fato trivial do que havia se tornado a minha vida desde que abandonei o sobrenome com o qual nasci. Sou esposa de Vikram Kabra, vice-líder e _mãe_ de seu adorado herdeiro.

E que adorado esse herdeiro foi! Talvez isso fosse algo que genuinamente me trazia contentamento. Vikram parecia realizado com a perspectiva de um filho. Isso viria a mudar, mas apenas a _perspectiva_...! Uma mente fresca e jovem, pronta a ser moldada pelas mãos de seus habilidosos progenitores. Quem sabe eles não fossem tão habilidosos quanto pensaram que fossem.

* * *

Vikram levou muito tempo para me convencer de ter Ian. Com Natalie, foi bem mais simples, uma decisão de uma noite qualquer. Concordamos que seria bom para nosso pequeno Ian ter um irmão ou irmã, e mesmo que eu não quisesse engravidar novamente, tivemos Natalie de qualquer forma.

Não que eu não sentisse nada pelos meus filhos, eu passei a amá-los com todas as células do meu corpo, mas nunca me permiti me entregar a tais sentimentos. Eu não fui forjada para brincar de "mamãe" e fingir que isso me era natural. Natalie e Ian sempre foram muito mais de seus destinos como Lucian do que meus descendentes. Qualquer expressão de sentimentalismo deixaria aparente um ponto fraco em minha armadura, algo que eu nunca iria permitir.

Ainda assim, eles sempre foram os meus pontos fracos.

* * *

Tornamo-nos todos mais duros com o passar dos anos. Pais tiranos com filhos obedientes. Era óbvio o quanto eles queriam ter nossa aprovação, nosso afeto. Entretanto, o mundo real seria muito pior com eles, então não me deixei levar pela culpa. Realmente achávamos que estávamos fazendo o melhor por eles. Natalie e Ian tinham acesso às melhores escolas, melhores roupas e brinquedos, um futuro notável pela frente, o que mais poderíamos oferecer? Muito mais, pelo o que parece.

Quando eles declararam para mim que estavam me deixando, não pude acreditar. Deixando _a mim_? Que absurdo inimaginável. De tudo o que eu pensei que pudesse vir a acontecer, nunca tinha passado pela minha cabeça algo semelhante.

Mais eu penso sobre isso, mais faz sentido o que eles fizeram. Eu teria feito o mesmo. Porém a culpa e puro ressentimento me consumia, de tal forma que não consegui focar em outras coisas por muito tempo.

Nossos caminhos se partiram, fui encarcerada e Vikram fugiu. Nossos filhos estavam sozinhos. De uma certa forma, eles sempre estiveram.

No fim, assumi o posto de mãe ausente e insensível que sempre fui e o abracei como parte de mim. Nunca dei motivos a Natalie ou a Ian para que achassem que eu fosse algo além disso, então apenas aceitei que isso era tudo que eu seria para eles. Depois de todos os anos que os dois passaram sob o meu olhar vazio, compreendi que seria melhor para ambos os lados se apenas nos deixássemos esquecer dos laços que nos uniam. Eles mereciam uma mãe melhor, alguém que eu agora tinha provado que nunca poderia ser. Então me afastei sem olhar pra trás, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer que fosse consertar o prejuízo causado.

* * *

Com o sequestro de alguns dos membros da família Cahill, incluindo Natalie, superei todas as minhas expectativas de o quão ruim eu poderia ser para meus filhos. Mantive Natalie presa e Ian sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo. Como esperado, os netos de Grace enfrentaram o poder Vesper. Os prisioneiros foram libertados e todos estavam contra o grupo ao qual eu sempre pertenci. _Eu faria cada um deles se arrependerem de um dia terem ousado se rebelarem contra nós_ , era tudo o que eu conseguia pensar.

Foi então que eu vi o corpo dela, sem vida e atirado em um canto sujo com Ian ao seu lado. Essa seria a última visão que eu teria de minha filha mais nova.

Nada mais importava, apenas a minha vingança. Enganei-me por tanto tempo, reprimindo minha afeição por eles, pensando que seria melhor assim. Mas não. Esse foi exatamente o caminho em que encontrei o meu fim.

Em um momento de descontrole, concentrei-me apenas em destruir o Vesper Um e sua máquina, culpando-os pela morte de Natalie. Nada mais importava, somente que eu _tinha_ que vingar de alguém e esse alguém era Damien.

* * *

Morrer não foi difícil. Já terminei com a vida de outros antes, sabia que a minha própria teria que terminar também.

Jamais acreditei em divindades ou em algo depois do fim. Estava pronta para o término de tudo e entreguei-me ao vazio sem resistência. Então, pela primeira vez, assumi para eu mesma o que passei tantos anos a ignorar: eu faria e daria qualquer coisa pelos meus filhos. Até mesmo a minha vida.

* * *

 **N/A: Eu nem sei se tem alguém que ainda visita essa tag, faz tanto tempo que eu não visito o que nem sei. Depois que eu li o livro "Precisamos Falar Sobre o Kevin", eu soube que algum dia eu ia escrever uma fic nos mesmos moldes, mas com o ponto de vista da Isabel Kabra. Eu não sei se alguém vai ler isso, mas se tiver, obrigada! Acho que seria pedir demais pra deixar algum sinal de existência (uma review ia ser legal), mas fico feliz de não estar sozinha nesse amor que eu tenho por T39C. O primeiro fandom a gente nunca esquece, tanto que aqui estou eu, escrevendo uma nota para uma fanfic escrita sete anos (se não mais) de quando eu li o primeiro livro.**

 **Enfim, muito obrigada!**


End file.
